


how the other half live

by scaryhours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, POV Outsider, Painful Sex, Peter's POV, Possessive Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-centric, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, The Marauders' relationship summed up through porn, Under-negotiated Kink, Wolfstar are full of fluff, oblivious Remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryhours/pseuds/scaryhours
Summary: Peter isn’t entirely sure how this all started. Maybe their circle jerk back in third-year has been leading up to this.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 174





	how the other half live

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! Inspired by XYLØ's Afterlife, this fic is Peter's take on The Marauders, set at the beginning of seventh-year.

James and Sirius settle together at the foot of Remus’ bed, dressed only in briefs, and between them, Remus is stretched out on his back, completely naked. He looks nervous as he stares up at them, and his tongue peeks out to wet his lips again. But he’s not entirely reluctant either—his cock is already filling up against his thigh.

Not wanting to be in the way, Peter decides to take a place at his own four-poster bed adjacent to Remus’. He isn’t entirely sure how this all started. Maybe their circle jerk back in third-year has been leading up to this.

“We should do this again sometime,” James had said without really thinking as he’d pulled away to find his clothes on the first night it happened, nearly six months ago—not just a circle jerk, but more than that. Sometimes James really did have a zero brain-to-mouth filter, and Peter isn’t even sure if he’d meant it or had just said it to fill up the awkward silence that had followed.

But it worked out for Sirius—he’d snatched the opportunity to suggest casually, “Only if Moony is up to it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, it’s totally up to you, Remus,” James had agreed quite enthusiastically.

Remus had flushed under the attention. Peter remembers the surprised look that had crossed Remus’ face; he couldn’t understand why they’d want to hook up with him rather than pair up with a couple of birds. Peter already knew Remus would agree—he’d do anything James and Sirius asked of him. Remus wouldn’t want to disappoint his friends who accept him for who he is and even went above-and-beyond to turn into animagi for him despite the many risks.

Nobody thought to ask Peter his opinion, but somehow he has been dragged into it yet again. Not that he’s complaining. In fact, he’s quite relieved that they still think to include him. Not if Sirius has any say in it; if it were up to Sirius, it’d just be him and Remus.

Remus still thinks this is all in good fun, and has no idea that Sirius fancies him—or at least that's the impression Peter is under. It’s not like Sirius has been any less obvious about it the way he constantly dots over Remus. It really goes against the whole pompous I’m-above-everyone-else attitude he naturally carries; he really can’t help it, Peter thinks, it probably comes ingrained growing up in one of the oldest pure-blood households, like some kind of survival instinct.

Sirius is the embodiment of confidence (bordering arrogance), just like James, and he bluntly says whatever’s on his mind. But when it comes to Remus, his bravado is all an act, noticeably frayed around the edges if you’re really looking. And Peter is looking. The only reason Sirius hasn’t said anything yet is because he still considers himself on thin ice with Remus after the fifth-year prank. Remus might have forgiven him, but Sirius hasn’t forgiven himself. That leaves him afraid to cross any more lines. So, he makes do with their arrangement. It must kill him to share Remus like this.

Not with James, though. Sirius will gladly share everything with James—anything to make up for the Potters taking him in and giving him a real home.

So, Peter tries not to take it personally.

Though, it does leave him feeling a bit lonely, being the fourth-wheel all the time. There was a time when James and Sirius would often sneak off together, and it would just be him and Remus left. Peter misses those quiet moments in the common room when Remus would help him out with his homework, or when they’d play chess together. But lately, Sirius doesn’t want to do anything without Remus. And if Remus isn’t with Sirius and James, he’s out hanging with Lily or his study group friends, so he and Peter rarely get to spend time together anymore unless it’s with the group.

In that moment, Remus’ gaze flickers over to meet Peter’s with an impish smile adorning his lips, like they’re both in on some kind of secret. Peter feels his own protective urge over his friend.

Remus’ attention diverts when Sirius places a hand on the inside of his splayed thigh.

“Are you ready?” Sirius nudges Remus’ legs so they’re bent up against his chest.

“Why does it always have to be me?” Remus says, feeling exposed as firm hands on his inner thighs keep them apart, and Sirius’ thumbs dig into his cheeks, spreading him.

“Don’t we make you feel good?” Sirius asks.

“Yes,” Remus says all breathy, long, pale lashes fluttering as Sirius rubs the pad of his thumb over his hole that's already wet and a little loose from a spell they used to prep him. it pulsates under the attention, and, tempted, Sirius pushes his thumb inside.

“Are you complaining, then?”

“No,” Remus grits out with a light shake of his head, and his fingers clench at the sheets when Sirius bites the soft flesh of his thigh, right under the curve of his ass.

“It also helps that you’re very lovely. You know that you’re lovely, right, Remus?”

That makes Remus release a disbelieving scoff. James and Sirius often make it a point to tell Remus what a good looking bloke he is, to build up his frail self-confidence. Remus hardly believes them as it is, especially not when he’s described as anything remotely close to pretty—not with his scars, he believes. But he is very pretty, though, Peter thinks, for a bloke. There’s something very delicate about Remus, from the gentle upturn of his nose to his almond-shaped eyes framed by light-brown lashes. When he smiles, there’s a dimple at his left cheek and a clear rise of well-defined cheekbones. There’s even something delicate about the intricate silvery scars adorning his strong body supported by lithe muscles.

“You are, Remus,” Peter agrees.

Remus smiles at him. “Cheers, Peter.”

That makes Sirius scowl. “Oh, so he gets a charming cheers, but when I say it, I get scoffed at.”

Remus pushes himself upright, and presses dextrous fingers against Sirius’ cheek. Sirius goes still, anger dissipating from his expression as he stares into Remus’ green eyes with a hint of uncertainty.

“Cheers, Sirius,” Remus says softly with a smile, and pecks Sirius on the lips.

Even from where he’s seated, Peter can see Sirius turn red before he cups Remus’ neck and smashes their lips together. Peter wonders how Remus can be so unaware of his power—having Sirius Black wrapped around his little finger. But then again, despite being a very astute lad, obliviousness is Remus’ middle name when it comes to people crushing on him. It took him a third trip to Hogsmeade alone with Lily in fourth-year to realise that they were all dates, or at least they were meant to be.

James clears his throat to interrupt Sirius and Remus. “Well get on with it, then. I’m sick of waiting around.” He palms himself through his briefs impatiently.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Peter exclaims. “At least you get to go second, I’m always last!” It doesn’t need to be said that Sirius goes first.

Sirius kisses Remus again for good measure before shoving him down against the mattress by the chest. His own chest is puffed out in triumph after Remus’ kiss initiation, feeling more confident about his feelings being reciprocated.

Peter winces internally when Sirius tugs out his thick, veiny cock, stroking himself to hardness. He’s certainly packing. So is James. This must be where all the confidence comes from, Peter concludes. He doesn’t understand how Remus can willingly take a guy’s cock up his ass. It definitely looks like it hurts.

Sirius lines himself against Remus’ hole and pushes. Remus clenches his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut as the large mushroom head of Sirius’ cock pops inside of him. Leaning over on his hands, Sirius keeps his hips as still as possible to give Remus time to adjust. Remus runs his hands over Sirius’ strong shoulders and down his arms, just to have something to hold onto. He tips his head back as Sirius kisses his chin before leaving a trail of teasing kisses and bites along the length of his neck.

Sirius lifts his head, shifting to be at eye level with Remus, and Peter can tell from the parted lips and hungry look in his eyes that he wants to take in even the smallest twitch of a reaction from Remus as he thrusts his hips forward, slowly. Remus’ brows crease and his breath hitches with a held back whimper when Sirius pushes deeper inside of him. His fingers maintain a vice grip on Sirius’ biceps.

“Oh, Christ—I forgot how tight you are,” Sirius hisses in pleasure when he bottoms out. He’s trying very hard to show restraint.

Peter reaches down and squeezes his own erection, trying to capture even a semblance of the feeling. He glances at James and sees a reflection of his own envy. Lucky bastard, he thinks, eyes trained to where Sirius is buried deep inside Remus, even though he’ll get his own turn later.

“Okay, Remus…? It isn’t too much for you, is it?” Sirius asks.

Remus squirms in clear discomfort. “It’s a bit…overwhelming. Just—give me another minute.”

“Breathe, Remus,” James encourages. And Remus does, inhaling sharply. Peter notices that Remus is still rock hard so it mustn’t be that bad.

“I heard it helps taking deep breaths,” James adds.

Sirius looks back over his shoulder at James with a smirk. “Been searching for tips, have you, Prongs? Do share your sources.”

James flips him off.

“That’s very considerate of you, James,” Remus comments.

James looks awfully pleased to hear that. “Why thank you, Moony,” he says pointedly at Sirius.

Sirius rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to Remus. “Don’t encourage him, Remus. We don’t need his head getting any bigger than it already is.”

“I’m simply rewarding good behaviour. And they say you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” Remus’ lips curl up at the corner.

“Oi! I’m hardly the dog here. And aren’t you awfully chatty for someone who’s struggling to take a cock up his—”

Remus attempts to kick James off the bed, but it proves difficult with his legs bracketed around Sirius. James smacks Sirius on the ass in retaliation so his hips jerk into Remus.

“Oh, fuck,” Remus sounds absolutely winded as somehow Sirius’ cock is shoved deeper inside of him. At the same time, Sirius exclaims, “Oi, what the hell, Potter!”

“You should revoke his turn,” Peter recommends. At least this way, he won’t have to wait so long for his own.

James glares at Peter. “You’d like that very much, wouldn’t you?”

Peter shrugs, not denying his intentions.

“Make him go last, I say,” Sirius agrees.

Outvoted, James changes strategy. He laces his fingers together and pleads, “Please forgive me, Moony. I’ll be on my best behaviour, promise.”

“You got me there, James, I’ll give you that,” Remus says with a wince. Sirius strokes his cheek soothingly, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Peter smiles. Give it to Remus to always acknowledge when he’s been bested, like a good sport.

James thinks so, too. “You’re the best, Moony!”

Sirius lets out a deep groan, resting his forehead against Remus’ chest as he tries to regain his composure. “Remus, be careful, will you. I can’t stop myself if you keep clenching around me like that.”

“Oh, because it’s so voluntary,” Remus snaps, and then his mouth shuts with a whimper when Sirius’ hips jerk. “Prat. You did that on purpose.” He attempts to slide up the bed to relieve some of the pressure but there isn’t much room to work with.

Sirius simply grins.

“I hate you all,” Remus grumbles, and he certainly means it.

“But we love you!” Sirius places loud, smacking kisses against Remus’ cheek, and then laughs when Remus tries to shove him away.

“C’mon, Moony, you’re too tense. You need to try and relax.”

“Easier said than done.”

“You keep squirming!” Sirius is smiling again, it reaches his eyes, and this is the most Peter has seen him do in a while—not smirking or simpering, but genuinely smiling. You can tell he’s truly enamoured of Remus. Like right now, you’d think there’s no one else in the room the way Remus has his undivided attention. They both are stuck in their little bubble again.

“I can’t help it.”

“You like it when I put my mouth on you—” Sirius leans in slowly, and Remus’ gaze intermittently darts between Sirius’ eyes and parted lips, wetting his own in anticipation of a kiss. Just when Remus lifts his head to meet him halfway, Sirius turns his face away, tutting. He gives Remus a coy smile with a teasing glint in his eyes, and maintains eye contact as he lowers his mouth to latch onto a pink nipple. Initially, Remus’ body goes rigid at the scrape of teeth, but then he starts to relax, the line of his shoulders dropping as Sirius licks over the bud.

“Sirius!” Remus gasps at a harsh suck from Sirius, cock jolting against his stomach. He tries to keep his hands to himself, fisting the sheets instead as Sirius lets go to make for the other nipple, and gives it the same harsh treatment until they’re both red and engorged. Each nip and suck goes straight to Remus’ cock, and he swallows the urge to buck up against Sirius’ midriff.

“I’m going to move now, okay?” Sirius says, pushing himself up from his forearms onto his hands, finally giving Remus’ sore nipples a break. 

Remus nods, and allows Sirius to capture his lips in a slow kiss, throwing an arm around Sirius’ neck to keep him close. A low moan rises from the back of his throat when Sirius lightly sucks on his tongue. His breath hitches against Sirius' lips as Sirius steadily ruts against him, pulling out only an inch before thrusting back again. He wraps his legs tighter around Sirius’ torso with a rather undignified squeak when Sirius’ cockhead rubs over his prostrate.

“Oh, fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Sirius growls as he gradually picks up speed. “You’re taking me so well.”

Peter doesn’t understand how Sirius can be so brave, dirty-talking Remus like that, but be too afraid to acknowledge his own feelings. It’s like Sirius is still in the process of gauging how Remus reacts to him.

“Fuck—Sirius!” Remus arches his back as pleasure transcends the pain. His hand lingers down his chest, stopping near his navel as his fingers twitch to wrap themselves around his cock, but he knows better than to—Sirius has made it clear he wants Remus to come untouched. 

“Yeah? Does that feel good?”

Remus nods with a broken moan, unable to form a coherent reply. 

Sirius grabs Remus by the jaw. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” Remus gasps when Sirius’ fingers dig into his cheeks. He clearly likes the rough treatment; his cock twitches, spurting a string of precum. “Keep going, don’t stop.”

Sirius lays a possessive biting kiss at the curve of Remus’ shoulder, thrusting hard. From the looks of it, Remus can hardly keep up with the pace.

James has his briefs shoved down enough to expose his cock, and he’s already pumping himself to the tempo of Sirius’ thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin and loud echoing moans would normally embarrass Peter if his mind wasn’t so addled by arousal. Unlike, James, he doesn’t dare jerk himself off; he’ll come embarrassingly fast before he’s even had his turn, if he does.

Remus’ chest heaves with pants and mewls, abs flexing as pleasure accumulates. That’s quite a sight. Peter won’t admit out loud but it’s pretty hot the way Remus’ cock is dribbling so much, making a mess of his stomach, that it’s hard to tell if he came already or not. 

“I—I think I’m…I’m close,” Remus says, voice strained. He can hardly stay still. He throws his head back, baring his neck, as his fingers clutch tightly onto the sides of the pillow under his head. He can’t seem to decide whether he wants to lean into the constant onslaught of pleasure or away from it.

“Come on, that’s it,” Sirius purrs, pulling out until only the tip is buried before slamming back all the way. He aims for Remus’ prostrate with each harsh thrust, rhythm never faltering. Remus trembles when his orgasm finally hits him. His eyes flutter to a close as his mind overflows with sparks and sensations.

Sirius doesn’t take his eyes off of Remus’ face. “Ride it out, sweetheart.” He eases Remus through it, slowing down his thrusts until the shivering subsides. Sirius tips Remus’ chin up for a kiss that ends up mostly one-sided with Remus too out of it to really return it. Sirius reaches down and squeezes the base of his cock using his pointer finger and thumb to delay his own orgasm as he slips out of Remus.

He leans over again, shifting his weight to one arm as he combs his fingers through Remus’ hair, brushing back the silky, light caramel-coloured strands before pressing his lips against Remus’ temple. It’s a really sweet gesture—one Peter wouldn’t have thought a scion of the Black family would be capable of.

“Okay?” Sirius asks in a whisper as he stares down at Remus with the most adoring expression.

“Good. I’m good,” Remus reassures, still trying to catch his breath. He wrinkles his nose with a noise of disapproval, pushing at Sirius’ chest when Sirius licks a stripe up his cheek. “Mhm, slobbering all over me. You really are a mangy mutt.”

“I bite, too.” With a sharp grin, Sirius closes his teeth around Remus’ nipple still sensitive from the teasing.

Remus hisses in pain, tangling his fingers through Sirius’ long, dark hair. “They ought to put you down then.”

Sirius pushes himself up from on top of Remus with a laugh. He turns to face James with a haughty lopsided grin, and says, “Got him ready for you.” But if you ask Peter, he doesn’t sound all that happy about it.

James nods his head, patting Remus on the hip. “Turn over.” He always prefers it that way—easier to imagine Evans, Peter guesses.

Sirius is thinking along the same line because he ribs, “Try not to moan out Evans’ name again.”

James fights back a blush while Peter and Remus chortle. He dunks his head in a rare moment of bashfulness and clears his throat into his fist. “We don’t talk about that.”

It takes Peter by surprise when Remus sits up, shuffling forward on his knees to shyly initiate a kiss with James. Gauging their reaction, James and Sirius look just as taken aback as he does. But James recovers fast, and it initially starts as a cautious press of lips, before he pushes closer, placing a warm hand on Remus’ waist. 

Peter braves a glance at Sirius only to find him seated on his own bed, wearing a hardened expression. It’s the eyes that give away his devastation. Although it’s clearly eating at him, Sirius can’t seem to tear his gaze away from his best mate and the bloke he’s absolutely smitten over making out. Until five minutes ago, Remus had only ever kissed Sirius among the lot of them, so Sirius probably fancied himself as the only one Remus wanted to kiss.

Peter hopes Remus is not planning on kissing him as well because otherwise he’ll be forced to either turn Remus down—and he doesn’t want to do that—or end up hurting Sirius if he does kiss Remus. Either way, Sirius might just go ahead and kill him.

He holds back the urge to run his hands over his face. This is so frustrating. Sirius should just tell Remus how he feels, otherwise they’ll just keep going in circles. Remus is under the impression that Sirius kissing him is just Sirius being Sirius, when it’s actually more than that. But, in Remus’ defense, Sirius has kissed James as well, flat on the mouth—on more than one occasion—just to be irritating.

Remus breaks the kiss with a coquettish smile, tugging on James’ hand. “Shall we, Potter?”

James stares contemplatively at Remus for a moment before tugging him back into a kiss with an arm snaked around his back. There’s a brush of fine stubble, press of noses against cheeks, and lips moving together in hungry desperation.

Oh, bloody hell, Peter covers his mouth. That’s a lot more tongue than he was expecting. And that’s certainly not the reaction he expected from James.

When the two finally break apart, Sirius and Peter are gaping at James. Even Remus looks a bit astonished.

“What?” James laughs nervously, running the back of his hand over his lips. “It’s been a while since I’ve kissed anyone.” The next bit is directed at Remus, “And you’re a good kisser.”

Sirius quirks an eyebrow. “Should we be worried about you having a go at Remus if things don’t work out with Lily?”

James grins, sweeping his fingers through his unruly hair. “What do you say, Moony? Want to give you and me a go?”

Remus simply responds with an amused chuckle, so Sirius presses, sounding somewhat angry about it, “Well, do you?”

“What? Me and James? Well, I don’t know about that—James will get bored of me pretty quick, I think.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short. I think we could have loads of fun together. We really balance each other out, you and me…And you know how I always end up falling for people who are a whole lot smarter than me.” Lily Evans.

“Oh, don’t say it like that, James,” Remus starts, “You’r—”

Peter keeps sneaking nervous glances at Sirius, and decides this conversation is taking a very wrong turn. So, he interrupts before they start dedicating sonnets to each other, “Hurry up, guys. It’s too bloody cold. I think my balls are gonna freeze off.” 

All three of them groan. “Really killing the mood here, Pete,” James says.

“Well, that’s the idea, hahaha,” Peter sardonically mumbles under his breath, staring down at the floor. He used to be convinced that James and Sirius started this whole thing to help Sirius get Remus. There goes that conspiracy, he thinks. It seems more likely now that James is also only in it for a good shag from time to time considering he took a vow fourteen months ago against hooking up with any girl not named Lily Evans, and he’s been true to it so far (albeit not without some skepticism from the rest of them). Lily has finally warmed up to James since he’s been anointed Head Boy, and he confided to them that the last thing he wants is her getting the wrong impression that he’s interested in anyone else while he’s trying to woo her. She already thinks he’s a bit of a player.

If anyone asks Peter, James is taking bloody forever; he’s been in love with her since second-year. Peter fears James is finally going to get her to go out with him only to make a fool of himself like he always does whenever Evans is involved. But no matter the reason, Peter is glad James still hasn’t opted out of their arrangement, because if James is out, then so is Peter automatically. And he, too, could use a good shag with no-strings-attached after his messy break up with Dorcas.

“Get started then, Jamsie boy. We wouldn’t want Pete’s balls to freeze off, now would we?” Sirius says, lips curling.

James guides Remus to lay down flat on his stomach. Sirius sheds his own briefs, relegating them to the floor, and rejoins them on Remus’ bed. His cock is still painfully hard and slick from when he fucked Remus.

James doesn’t even bat an eyelash at Sirius’ sudden involvement, and in that moment, Peter is yet again reminded of how seamless James and Sirius’ chemistry is. They just go with it, no premeditation needed.

Sirius settles at Remus’ side and brings down his palms on Remus’ ass harshly with a loud smack, watching the supple flesh ripple. Remus bites back a yelp, tucking his folded arms underneath his chest. Sirius kneads Remus’ ass, and holds the cheeks apart, presenting his hole to James. Peter cranes his neck to peek a look, and Remus’ hole—which used to be a tight, little puckered thing—now looks puffed up and gapes somewhat, courtesy of Sirius.

James rubs the pads of his fingers ungently over Remus’ hole, spreading the slick seeping out along with a thin, white trickle of Sirius’ precum. James and Sirius share a rather lecherous look as James positions himself between Remus’ spread legs. James takes his time teasing Remus, sliding the length of his cock between Remus’ cheeks. Remus releases a noise from the back of his throat each time the fat cockhead nudges against his hole, threatening to push in.

“James,” Remus whines in protest. He wants to push back but Sirius keeps him still with a hand pressed down firmly on the small of his back. “This is so unfair—teaming up against me…”

James grins in amusement at Remus’ eagerness, and slaps his cock against Remus’ hole, watching it flutter, before finally guiding the tip of his cock inside.

“Fuck. That feels so good,” James says, voice tight as he straddles Remus’ hips, pushing until his balls are pressed flush against Remus’ ass.

Resting his forehead against the pillow, Remus lets out a deep groan when James bottoms out. It’s followed by a gasp when James starts to move and his cock grazes Remus’ prostrate. Having already peaked with Sirius, Remus feels overstimulated, and a tremble goes through him with each thrust.

James is certainly not holding back. Pressing up against Remus’ flushed back, he fists his fingers in the sheets and slams his hips into Remus, eager to chase pleasure. He clearly likes all the high-pitched moans and utterances from Remus, inciting him to go faster.

Though unintentional, James is not as considerate of Remus’ pleasure as Sirius has been. While Sirius was a step away from practically making love with Remus, this is pure fucking, rid of any romance. James fucks like yeah, I have a massive cock and that’s enough. But it’s not like Peter goes around voyeuring James’ sexual escapades to have much to compare with. Evidence supports that James is a huge romantic at heart—the way he doodles Lily Evans’ name flanked by tiny hearts on his parchment—and all for grand gestures—no elaborations needed—so Peter is going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Back on his own bed again, Sirius is leaning back on one hand, jacking himself off to the sight of James and Remus fucking—though it’s no surprise that his steely grey eyes are focused on Remus entirely. Though, he doesn’t seem to be trying all that hard to get himself off, with lazy, almost bored strokes of his cock. That’s how Peter knows he plans to take over again.

Remus’ legs squirm as James continues to pound him into the mattress, not once missing his prostrate. Remus’ breathing turns staccato with a string of whimpers, and it feels like no matter what his lungs can’t seem to get in enough oxygen. The combination of the sheets rubbing against the incredibly sensitive head of his cock and James’ determined aims for his prostrate make him choke out on a sob. He can’t seem to differentiate between the pain and pleasure from overstimulation anymore.

One particularly hard thrust has him reaching back to keep James’ hips still. “James…James,” he gasps, trying to keep up. “Slow down a bit.”

“Sorry, sorry.” James finally seems to remember himself, and he tones it down after laying an apologetic kiss to Remus’ shoulder. The small yet largely intimate gesture makes Remus blush—he wasn’t expecting it. James is certainly full of surprises today.

James leans back on his knees and appreciatively traces his thumb over the swollen rim stretched around his cock before he pulls out completely, glancing over at Peter.

“Your turn, Pete.”

Peter swallows, feeling incredibly out of his element. He stands up awkwardly, hands clammy as he steps over to Remus’ bed with James and Sirius’ eyes on him. James immediately scoots over to the other side to make space for Peter. Climbing the bed suddenly feels like a death sentence. Peter is pretty sure he is having some kind of performance anxiety. His heart pounds away loudly in his chest as he stares down at Remus’ complacent form. His hands freeze mid-motion; he doesn’t know if he should tell Remus to get up or manoeuvre him himself. He will most likely have to do the latter considering Remus looks tired and not very responsive.

From behind him, James says, “You’re overthinking it…Take him however you want. No need to hesitate.”

Peter gingerly grabs Remus by the hips and attempts to pull him up on all fours. Luckily for him, Remus saves him from the embarrassment and groggily pushes himself up into position. Sirius snorts mockingly. Peter glances over at Sirius to see a dark look marring his handsome features. In the semi-dark, with a finely chiseled face framed by strands of chin-length dark hair, Sirius’ cold, grey eyes have an otherworldly look to them. It’s almost unfair how devastatingly handsome he is.

They are all good looking, and quite tall. Save for himself, of course, Peter thinks in bitter acceptance. He would describe himself as plain average. He barely managed to surpass his five-foot-nine mark over the summer while Remus, James, and Sirius have already shot past six with barely a couple of centimetres difference between the three of them.

James claps Peter on the shoulder, making him jump. “Get a move on, mate. He’s all yours.”

Peter tries not to feel self-conscious as he takes Remus by hips, suddenly too well-aware of the fat lining his own waist even though he shed a lot of it over the holidays. At least his cock isn’t something to be sorry about. He wonders if it would be too puerile of him to ask James and Sirius to look away while he has his turn. It’ll probably make them roar with laughter, so he decides to proceed without further ado.

He presses firmly against the furled entrance and stares in awe as it takes just one long, steady thrust for his cock to sink in completely with hardly any resistance. Remus hangs his head between his shoulders with a sharp inhale, pushing back against Peter. Peter has to bite back a moan. Remus’ internal muscles quiver, and it feels incredible each time Remus tightens around his cock, sucking him in.

He takes it slow, though. After Sirius and James, Remus’ hole is starting to look more red and irritated. At first, he’s rather careful, but Remus keeps trying to meet his thrusts, so he picks up the pace somewhat.

Remus makes a small frustrated noise, and reaches down for his cock. Peter doesn’t know where he gets this new found confidence from, but he grabs Remus by the wrist and traps his arm behind his back to keep him from jerking off.

“Whoa, didn’t know he had it in him,” James says to Sirius. He sounds baffled yet approving, and Peter preens at the praise. He’s glad to know that he still manages to surprise them every now and then, even after all these years. He’s afraid he’s been too predictable so far.

“Peter, please,” Remus sounds so desperate as he begs, and Peter likes having this power over him. He did that—him. His confidence starts to grow, but not enough to start with the filthy dirty-talk like Sirius and James easily do.

“Um, t-tell me what you want.”

“Harder—I need it.” Remus mewls in between thrusts, struggling a little against Peter’s hold on his arm. “…Let me come. Please…”

Peter grinds his hips harder against Remus’. His cock and balls throb with an impending orgasm. He wonders if it’d be okay to come inside Remus. They haven’t really talked about it; so far, they’ve always pulled out and finished off with a wank. But that’s mostly because they’d be at it for way longer if they had to wait until the other came before getting a turn.

It doesn’t help that James and Sirius have a ridiculous amount of stamina, probably from all the excessive quidditch training, especially on James’ part. Sirius has always been kind of fit, but James started out gangly, despite what his ego might suggest, and now they’re both broad shouldered with nicely toned physiques to add to the improved endurance. Peter used to think James was a bit of a nut but maybe he had the right idea forcing Sirius to train with him at six in the morning every weekday.

“Shit, I’m close,” Peter throws his head back with a groan when Remus clenches around him, milking his cock. He thinks he managed to hit Remus’ prostrate again because Remus’ thighs tremble and his arms fold under him, losing the strength to keep himself up. Remus claws at the sheets, panting into his pillow. His cock swings with each thrust, breaking a string of precum dripping from his slit down to the sheets. If Peter is being completely honest, Remus’ small hitching cries are enough to make him come. It doesn’t take him very long to reach that point. He’s so, so close, he can feel it. He’s going to do it—

“Move over, Wormtail,” Sirius interrupts, suddenly at Peter’s side, gripping his shoulder too firmly to be entirely friendly.

A protest sits at the tip of Peter’s tongue and he starts to say something but then thinks better of it when Sirius stares him down. He isn’t about to challenge Sirius of all people over Remus. He’s surprised Sirius didn’t just shove him right over.

It’s painfully frustrating, though, having to stop at the brink of his orgasm. With his lips pressed together tightly, he clenches his PC muscles and carefully pulls out. Remus makes a noise of protest at the loss when the head pops free from his overstretched rim. Sirius shushes him softly, trailing a soothing hand down his back.

Peter feels like he’s running away with his tail tucked between his legs, or his prick in this case, as he retreats back to his own bed. His orgasm is ruined now, and he sits back down, cheeks red in anger and embarrassment. But then the anger deflates as quickly as his cock, and just leaves him frustrated. Maybe he should kiss Remus after all. But that would be too petty and spiteful. He immediately discards the thought.

He watches as Sirius lays down on the bed, head cushioned by the collection of pillows, and pulls Remus on top so Remus is sitting on his stomach. Remus peers down at Sirius with hooded green eyes and soft, tousled hair that give him a totally fucked out look.

“‘M tired,” Remus mumbles. He’s a second away from succumbing to sleep, yet he manages to make it look sexy.

“Last one, promise,” Sirius assures, running his hands over Remus’ thighs. “I’ll get you off.”

Remus hums in acknowledgment. “I hope so. I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” he says, and it comes out really sultry as he places his hands on Sirius’ chest, lightly rutting his cock against Sirius’ stomach.

Sirius is very into that. His gaze darts up from where Remus’ cock is sliding over the faint ridges of his abs to Remus’ face, staring back with pupils dilated in want and arousal. Remus leans in to kiss him on the lips. It’s sweet and lasts a good couple of seconds. But it isn’t enough to satisfy Sirius. He keeps Remus from pulling away, with a firm grip around his upper arm, and pushes himself up to lay a biting kiss to Remus’ lips. The kiss quickly turns desperate, rough, and messy, like they can’t get enough of each other. When they finally part for air, Remus’ kiss-swollen lips are shiny and red.

“Go on. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock,” Sirius props himself back against the pillows with a lazy smirk.

“Making me do all the work—charming.”

Sirius’ chest rumbles with a laugh at Remus’ sarcastic tone. He’s constantly amused by Remus.

Remus affectionately rolls his eyes and shifts back just enough to position himself right above Sirius’ hard cock, guiding it to his hole. He hisses from sensitivity as he steadily sinks down. He’s all stretched out but it’s still an effort to take in Sirius’ entire length.

“Holy shit,” Sirius throws his head back with a groan, hands immediately reaching for Remus’ hips when Remus fully impales himself on his cock.

Breathing hard, Remus’ brows wrinkle in concentration as he lifts himself up partially, only to drop down. He tries again, and this time keeps going until only the tip remains inside before falling back down, more forcefully this time that it knocks the air out of his lungs. He steadies himself with his hands on Sirius’ shoulders as he slowly bounces himself on Sirius’ cock, feeling his thigh muscles strain.

They’ve been at it long enough; Remus’ muscles must be aching, Peter thinks, and his entire body exhausted, filled with the desire to sleep. But at the same time, Remus looks overwhelmed by the way Sirius’ thick cock curves inside of him, dragging over his prostrate with each movement. One particularly hard drop has him canting forward with a whimper, eyes clenching shut as he rests his forehead against Sirius’ collarbone.

Sirius nuzzles his face against the top of Remus’ head, kissing his hair.

“James, do you want to have a go—together?” Sirius grunts out, wearing a wicked grin as he looks up past Remus with a daring gleam in his eye.

James perks up immediately, pushing back his glasses. “Wait, for real? We’re really going to do this?” Judging by his reaction, this is something they’ve discussed before.

Remus pulls back at little to stare at Sirius. “What?”

Sirius strokes his cheek with the outside of his fingers. “I want you to take both me and James together.”

Remus gulps visibly. “T-together? How…?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do—but...won’t it hurt…?”

“We’ll make it feel good. If you can’t handle it, you just need to say the word and we’ll stop...You can say no if you don’t want to.”

Remus worries his bottom lip in deliberation. Peter is surprised when Remus glances at him first for his reaction before glancing over his shoulder at James. Remus is clearly searching for any cues that’ll let him know whether he should go through with it or not—for someone else to make the choice for him. James picks up on that and tries to keep his expression neutral yet benign when Remus’ green eyes stop on him, not wanting his own desire to influence Remus’ decision.

Remus gives it another moment of thought, reverting his attention to Sirius when Sirius plays with the short, wavy hair just behind his ear. In the end, Peter knows Remus will go through with it because it’s something Sirius wants.

“O-okay,” Remus eventually says, and doesn’t look too sure about it, still. And he’s right to be doubtful, neither James or Sirius have been left wanting; just taking in one of them is a struggle enough, but the both of them together, Peter finds that hard to imagine.

Sirius rewards Remus with a pleased grin. “You really are the best, Moony! You won’t regret it.”

Remus flushes, gaze shying away from Sirius’ as he wards off the praise with words of dismissal muttered under his breath.

“Let’s go, James,” Sirius calls over; James doesn’t have to be told twice. He crowds on top of Remus, pressing him further against Sirius until he’s stuck between the two.

“Your fingers first,” Sirius reminds through gritted teeth when Remus clenches around his cock from being jostled.

“Oh, right.” James backs off a little and pauses as he stares down at Remus’ rim, glistening with lubrication, stretched taut around Sirius’ cock. Remus looks plenty wet but just in case James sucks two fingers into his mouth, throughly wetting them with spit before nudging his index finger alongside Sirius’ cock. With some forceful wriggling, it manages to fit. James takes it out and pushes it back in a couple of times to get Remus used to it. Remus fidgets at the feeling, clearly uncomfortable.

James adds a second finger when he deems Remus loose enough. It’s a tight fit that makes Remus hiss through his teeth.

“Are you good?” Sirius asks, cupping Remus’ cheek.

Remus nods his head with a shuddering inhale. He squirms on Sirius’ lap again when James slowly fucks him with two fingers alongside Sirius’ cock.

Quickly getting impatient, James withdraws his fingers. Remus’ head starts to swim when James’ cock presses against his swollen entrance, trying to gain entrance. After a few forceful shoves, James finally manages to cram his cock alongside Sirius’. Remus cries out, panting harsh breaths into the crock of Sirius’ neck as James steadily stuffs him full.

Sirius wraps his arms around Remus and peppers the side of his face with kisses and praises. “Fuck, you’re so perfect,” he growls against Remus’ cheek.

Feeling overwhelmed and trapped, Remus wants to push Sirius away, but he’s in too much pain to move. He’s used to pain though, so he grits his teeth and tries to bear through it, hoping it’ll subside quickly.

When Remus doesn’t say anything, James and Sirius take it as a sure sign to move. Guttural string of curses are forced out of Remus and he scrambles for purchase, digging his fingers into the pillow on either side of Sirius’ head. Peter slides down his bed for a clearer view and his eyebrows reach his hairline at the sight. It’s almost unnatural the way Remus is stretched around both James and Sirius. Peter finds himself turned on again, and certainly envious of the two; for a second, he imagines himself taking over one of their places. Heat builds up in his pelvis at the thought.

James slips out as Remus’ body fights the intrusion. He drips copious amounts of precum down Remus’ hole and Sirius’ cock as he realigns himself, popping the head of his cock through the taut, puckered ring.

“Nnngh!” Remus clenches his fingers tightly into a fist with a grit of teeth. Peter can tell how much he’s struggling: a tomato red flush is spreading down his neck along with thin lines of veins protruding against skin. Peter hopes they go easy on him; this is not exactly something they can go to Madam Pomfrey with if something goes wrong.

“You’re so tight,” James repeats as he roughly ploughs into Remus.

“Holy…Fuck—James,” Sirius breathes out with a tight moan as James weighs down on Remus, maintaining a devastatingly brutal pace. Sirius’ fingers are digging crescents into Remus’ hips, but Peter doesn’t think Remus even notices.

James and Sirius set an alternating rhythm that’s surely to drive Remus mad; when James pulls out nearly three-quarters, Sirius hoists his hips up, and vice versa. Remus grows louder with each harsh thrust, and Peter is glad they used a silencing charm because he doesn’t want to imagine the kind of noises that would otherwise be leaving their dorm.

Sirius attacks Remus’ neck with kisses and sucks hickeys into the pale skin. He’s never done that before. Remus makes a small noise of disapproval but otherwise is too distracted to really protest against the marks that will surely be visible to everyone by tomorrow.

James is close—it’s obvious the way the movement of his hips become erratic and jerky. Meanwhile, Sirius is lapping up the sight of Remus like he’s the most gorgeous thing he has ever laid his eyes on, pink-faced with hair matted to his forehead and all. Absolutely bonkers over Remus, he is. Peter snorts. To think Sirius used to take the piss out of James for being hung up on Lily Evans. Look at him now, cursed to the same fate.

Remus seems to have had enough. “No…I can’t,” he gasps out.

Sirius asks, “No?”

Remus shakes his head again, blinking away his swimming vision. “No. Too much…Just you.”

Sirius immediately understands and shoves at James’ hip with his hand. “Enough, James.”

Nearing his orgasm, James is reluctant to pull away, and that grates on Sirius’ nerves. “Fuck off, Potter,” he snaps, eyes flashing dangerously. Over the past six years, Peter can count on one hand the number of times Sirius has addressed James with so much impatience and vehemence—which is usually reserved for Peter himself and, on some occasions, Remus. For once, Peter is glad he’s not the only one who’s gotten the boot.

James finally snaps out of it at the aggressive tone and pulls out of Remus, quickly pumping himself off to a finish. A shudder rakes through his body as he comes all over Remus’ backside, some of it splattering down Sirius’ cock and balls. Peter thinks Sirius might mind, but he’s too preoccupied with Remus to really take notice.

“Are you close?” Sirius asks Remus, and wraps long fingers around Remus’ weeping cock to jerk him off.

“I—I don’t—I don’t know…oh, fuck…fuck, Sirius,” Remus chokes out, sitting upright helplessly and clutching at Sirius shoulders as pleasure creeps higher.

“That’s it,” Sirius purrs as Remus ruts into his fist, spilling precum all over his fingers.

“O-oh, Sirius, please,” Remus continues to plead, body rocking as Sirius bucks up into him, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “I’m going to come!”

With a sharp trembling cry, Remus’ eyes roll back as his cock jerks in Sirius’ grip, spurting thick stripes of runny semen all over Sirius’ abdomen. He steadies himself with a hand behind on Sirius’ thigh and the other pressed in front of him to Sirius’ midriff as tremors rack his body.

Sirius slows down, milking Remus’ spent cock thoroughly until the last drop. He likes the way Remus clenches around him tightly with each flick of his wrist. He slides his thumb over the incredibly sensitive head of Remus’ cock, making Remus jolt on his lap. Remus tugs on Sirius’ wrist to get him to let go, but Sirius tightens his grip on Remus’ cock until Remus gets the hint and keeps his hands to himself. After a couple more of anguishing strokes, Sirius lets go of Remus’ cock for his hips, lifting him up only to bring him back down on his cock without a warning.

Remus lets out a pained sob as Sirius bounces him on his cock. At this point Remus is totally fucked out, limbs too tired to make an effort, so he allows Sirius to use him like a rag doll. Sirius pushes through his own exhaustion and pistons his hips faster, chasing his orgasm. After what feels like an eternity for Remus, Sirius comes in thick ropes inside of him with a grunt. This is Sirius staking a claim, Peter thinks.

Remus squirms, overwhelmed, as Sirius keeps him speared balls-deep; he can feel Sirius’ cock pulse inside of him, jammed uncomfortably against his prostrate.

“Enough,” he begs, slumping forward against Sirius.

“I’m done, I’m done,” Sirius assures, and presses gentle kisses on Remus’ temple.

In the aftermath, Remus always feels utterly humiliated and he keeps his eyes clamped shut as he hides his face in the crock of Sirius’ neck. Sirius runs a hand through Remus’ fluffy hair, down the nape of his neck to his back repeatedly.

“You were brilliant, Remus,” James says, padding over to the side of the bed to kiss the top of Remus’ head.

Remus grumbles something, not even sparing James a glance. Sirius looks proud.

“Guess the honeymoon phase is over, eh.” James laughs and bends over to grab the clothes Remus and Sirius had haphazardly strewn across the floor. He piles them on top of Remus’ trunk before pulling on his own pyjama bottoms and a shirt he’d left folded neatly on his bed. 

“Come on, Pete, how ‘bout we leave these two to it and go raid the kitchens,” James says with a wink.

Peter quickly dresses up and follows James out the door. It’s dark out in the Gryffindor common room, dimly lit by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. There’s going to be a full moon in four days.

“Any time soon now,” James whispers conspiratorially when the door clicks shut.

Peter stares up at his brilliant smile. James’ glasses are slightly crooked on the bridge of his nose and his hair is sticking up at the back, but that’s not unusual when it comes to him.

So, James is in on it. To be honest, that’s hardly surprising. Peter smirks. “You’ve been riling up Sirius on purpose.”

“I had to do something, that stubborn git.” James shakes his head, hands on his hips. Then a teasing grin takes over. “I wasn’t kidding though: Moony is a great kisser. You should find out sometime.”

Peter snorts. “And get hexed by Sirius, no thank you.”

James chuckles a little too loudly for their covert mission. “Let’s take a few detours, shall we—give them enough time to sort themselves out,” James adds, keeping his voice low as he descends the stairs. He pauses when his stomach grumbles loudly and gives Peter a sheepish smile. “Maybe head to the kitchens first? I sort of rushed through dinner.”

Peter barely holds back his own laugh. “I could use a snack,” he agrees. “What do you reckon we should bring back for them?”

“Definitely something sweet for Moony,” James answers. “Come on, let’s hurry.”

Peter quietly follows after James. He has truly come to appreciate moments like this when he has James’ undivided attention—or any one of the other marauders’, really. He has spent too many times feeling like an outsider in his own friend group. James and Sirius have each other, and as if that wasn’t enough, Sirius had to have Remus too. And that’s without Lily Evans complicating the equation.

In the end, Peter feels neglected. He knows he shouldn’t let any of it get to him and just be glad for his friends. But that doesn’t keep him from feeling left out in almost every aspect. Looking at the other three marauders, he knows he can’t compete with their good looks, intellect, or even their camaraderie.

(His fingers suddenly twitch for a cigarette.)

Maybe in the afterlife, if he’s good enough. So he’ll just have to wait until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
